信じて
by Aria-chi
Summary: "—Karena aku percaya, Lucy. Karena aku percaya padamu." Kepercayaan bisa alasan utama untuk menangis, karena kepercayaan pada cinta itu menyakitkan. Lucy, telah belajar untuk percaya; percaya pada orang yang pantas./ RnR? Don't like don't read./Gaje, abal, dst.


Saya baru di fandom Fairy Tail, jadi mohon bantuannya senpai-senpai :]

Fict pertama saya.

Tadinya mau di jadiin One-Shot, tapi nggak tahu kedepannya.

* * *

—Kadang, cinta bisa membuat kita menangis. Entah karena kebahagiaan, kesedihan, atau karena _kepercayaan._

**信じて**

**©myst29**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

Lucy menguap karena bosan. Dia sudah membayar uang sewa bulanannya dan dia masih mengantongi 200.000 jewel karena pekerjaan berbahaya yang di ambil Erza Scarlet, si ratu peri Fairy Tail itu. Dengan malas, Lucy bertopang dagu, memperhatikan paras kecantikan Mirajane Strauss—si cantik yang bisa jadi _akuma _atau iblis hanya dengan sihir.

"_Ara-ara _Lucy, tidak baik murung begitu." Ucap Mirajane, menaruh segelas penuh cairan kedepan Lucy. Cairan yang ada di depan Lucy itu berwarna cokelat, dengan buih di atasnya. Ada butiran-butiran berwarna mewarnai buih-buihnya. Lucy mengernyit.

"Ano, Mira-san, aku memang sedang bosan. Aku malas mengambil pekerjaan." Adu Lucy pada Mira. Mira tersenyum.

"Cobalah Chocolate Float ini, mungkin membantu," tawar Mira pada Lucy. Lucy mengerjap, menggigit bibir. Dia menyipitkan mata, seakan memeriksa apakah ada kandungan alkohol dalam gelas itu. Mirajane tertawa sebentar, lalu mengelap gelas-gelas lain.

"Tidak ada alkohol, kok, Lucy. Tenang saja. Itu resep yang aku khusus temukan untukmu, karena kamu sering bosan, iya, kan?" Jawab Mirajane, seakan bisa membaca pikiran si penyihir Celestial itu.

"_Eh?_" Wajah Lucy bersemu merah, malu karena ketahuan akan apa yang di pikirkannya. "_Arigato._" Ujar Lucy, mengulurkan tangan jenjangnya dan menghirup _Chocolate Float _itu. Satu detik. Dua detik.

"_Su..sugoi… _ini sangat enak, Mira-_san!_ Benar-benar!" Seru Lucy, karena keenakan _Chocolate Float_ itu.

"_Ara_? _Hounto ni sou_? Terima kasih, Lucy." Seringai Mira. Lucy sadar ada keanehan dalam seringai Mira.

"Kau… tidak… memasukkan apa-apa, bukan, Mira-san?" Lucy bergidik ngeri. Mira tersenyum misterius.

"Hanya ramuan yang membuatmu jujur akan perasaanmu!" Mira tersenyum lebar. Lucy jatuh.

"Minuman ini…gila!" kata Lucy, lalu mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya, menampung oksigen pada paru-parunya. Tiba-tiba, seseorang di samping Lucy menghampirinya.

"Hei Lucy." Ucap orang itu. Lucy menoleh. Sosok Gray Fullbuster berdiri di sana; kokoh. Lucy menyunggingkan senyumnya. Senyum terlebarnya.

"Hai Gray. Kau terlihat keren hari ini." Ujar Lucy tanpa disangka-sangka. Lucy mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan menutup mulutnya. Gray menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung akan apa yang di katakan Lucy barusan.

"Kau bicara apa tadi?" Gray membuka mulut.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting," kilah Lucy, lalu cemberut ke arah Mira yang pura-pura mengambil wine pesanan Cana lagi.

"Oh ya, Lucy. Kau kemarin kemana?" Tanya Gray membuka percakapan. Lucy menghela napas lagi.

"Kemarin Erza mengajakku mengambil misi. Katanya cukup mudah untuk penyihir Celestial sepertiku, dan karena aku yang berbuat lebih banyak, Erza membaginya dari 500.000 jewel dia mendapat 200.000 jewel, aku 300.000 jewel," Jelas Lucy pada Gray. Gray mengangguk-angguk.

"Tumben Erza mengambil misi mudah, apalagi bersamamu Lucy." Komentar Gray.

"Dan apa maksudmu itu, GRAY FULLBUSTER?" Lucy menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya lagi. Gray bergidik dan dalam hati merutuk, _Lucy seram juga ya… bahkan bisa melebihi Erza!_

"Oh, ya. Juvia mana? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama-sama?" Tanya Lucy, giliran dia bertanya. Entah untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan atau Lucy memang benar-benar ingin menanyakan hal yang sepertinya tidak terlalu penting dan terkesan menganggu.

"Juvia mengambil misi bersama Cana. Bosan, ya?" Gray menatap ke atap, menerawang.

"Mana Natsu?" Tanya Lucy lagi.

"Dia bersama Lisanna, sepertinya memancing lagi. Oh ya, Happy juga ikut." Jawab Gray. Lucy menangguk. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan tentang Natsu yang sudah jarang mengambil misi bersama mereka berempat, tim paling kuat di Fairy Tail, karena asyik bersama Lisana. Lucy tidak ingin menganggu, dan dengan ini dia cukup senang.

"_Soukka…_" Entah kenapa, anda suara Lucy rendah dan kelihatan sangat sedih. Semua orang jelas bisa salah mengartikannya, termasuk makhluk es bernama Gray Fullbuster itu.

"Er… Lucy?"

"Eh? _Nani?_" Lucy sadar dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh pada Ice Mage yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau—" kata Gray perlahan, "—cemburu?" Lucy mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna tiga kata yang baru di lontarkan oleh Gray Fullbuster tadi. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai akal sehat sendirinya bahwa dia, Lucy Heartfillia bisa cemburu pada Natsu Dragneel.

"Apa yang kau katakan, sih, Gray?" Tawa parau dari Lucy dia keluarkan. "Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa aku cemburu?"

"Yah, mungkin karena Lucy menyukai Natsu?" ucap Mira dengan seringai pada Lucy. Lucy memelototi Mirajane Strauss.

"Aku tidak mempunyai urusan. Dengan Lisanna maupun Natsu," ucap Lucy lemah lagi, jelas dia kalah banding. Di hatinya terdalam, dia benar-benar yakin bahwa dia tidak mempunyai perasaan untuk Natsu Dragneel. Tapi… setelah apa yang di katakan teman-temannya, dia tidak begitu yakin.

"Kalau memang Natsu jodohmu, Lucy, Lisanna-pun tidak akan bisa merebutnya darimu." Senyum Mirajane. Mata Lucy terbuka lebar. Benar. Mirajane benar. Tapi apakah dia benar menyukai seorang Natsu?

"Yo, Luce!" Sapa suara yang benar-benar familiar untuk Lucy. Lucy menoleh, mendapati seorang yang berambut merah muda sedang mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, Natsu." Ekspresi Lucy jadi biasa saja. Gray menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Baginya, ini bukan urusannya.

"Eh, Gray, bagaimana kalau kita mengambil misi?" Tawar Lucy, mengacuhkan Natsu. Natsu bingung, karena Lucy tidak memperdulikannya. Gray mengangguk.

"Boleh. Kali ini kau yang memilih misi-nya, ya Lucy." Gray menutup mata. Lucy segera berjalan ke papan. Dia mengambil misi yang bayarannya 1.000.000 jewel.

"_Ara, _itu misi satu juta jewel?" Tanya Mirajane, mengangguk melihat kertas yang di ambil Lucy.

_Penyadaran Cinta._

_Untuk semua penyihir di Fairy Tail, kalau kau bisa menjadi kekasih selama seminggu, (Harus dua orang yang mengambil tugas ini) akan dapat satu juta jewel PER-ORANG._

"Bagaimana, Gray? Mudah, kan?" Lucy tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi menjadi kekasih ini', harus berakting jadi bermesraan begitu, kan?" Gray menghela napas, meremas ujung kertas itu.

"Ayolah Gray, kau satu-satunya _cowok waras_ yang bisa kuajak. Tidak mungkin aku ajak Natsu, kan?" Lucy mengerjapkan matanya.

"OK! Lucy siap!" Seru Lucy keras.

**XXX**

_**Syarat :**_

_**Harus bermesraan**_

_**Kelihatan dekat**_

_**Satu Team**_

_**Membuat **_**chemistry **_**yang bagus**_

"Ini sih, tidak begitu sulit, iya, kan, Gray?" ujar Lucy, menoleh pada Gray. Gray mengangguk. "Kita datang ke pusat kota, dan kita bisa bersantai-santai. Pertama, ayo kencan!" Suara Lucy. Gray menelan ludah.

_Sementara itu, di Guild…_

"Natsu, kau tidak khawatir?" Mirajane bertanya pada Natsu.

"Heeh? Khawatir apa?" Jawab Natsu, tapi malah balik bertanya pada Mirajane.

"Gray dan Lucy, mereka pergi ke Misi berdua, apalagi misinya—yah, tentang percintaan begitu. Memangnya, kamu tidak khawatir?" Tanya Mirajane lagi. Natsu menerawang.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Natsu jujur. "Hatiku seperti ingin merebut Lucy, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu dengan itu. Dia itu _sahabat_ku, dan sahabat tidak boleh mengekang _sahabat_nya yang lain. Jadi, aku tahan. Walaupun dia harus pergi dengan Gray." Jelas Natsu. Mirajane tertawa keras, membuat seluruh isi _guild _menoleh pada Mirajane dan Natsu. Natsu cemberut, karena tiba-tiba seorang Mirajane tertawa keras.

"Natsu, itu namanya _Cinta_." Mirajane menyeringai.

"Apa?" Natsu membelalakkan matanya. Tiba-tiba, Master Makarov datang. Tatapannya tajam dan dia benar-benar cemas.

"Ini gawat, Mirajane. Adakah yang mengambil pekerjaann 2.000.000 jewel itu!" Seru Makarov panik. Mirajane mengerjapkan matanya, lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, Gray dan Lucy sudah berangkat dari tadi." Jelas Mirajane. Makarov tambah panik lagi.

"Sekali kau datang, kau akan terikat selamanya, dalam _kepalsuan _cinta." Cerita Makarov, mengendarkan pandangannya pada seluruh isi _guild_. Lalu pandangannya ke arah Natsu. "Natsu! Kau harus mematahkan itu, menyelamatkan Lucy! Agar Gray dan Lucy tidak di landa cinta kepalsuan!"

"Tunggu, kakek tua! Apa maksudnya dengan kepalsuan cinta?" Natsu mengangkat alisnya bingung. Makarov menghela napas.

"Mereka akan saling mencintai, tapi palsu. _Cinta _itu tidak boleh dipaksakan, bukan? Maka dari itu, kau harus menyelamatkan Lucy!"

"Benarkah? Si _Ice _jelek itu akan bersama Lucy? Tidak boleh kubiarkan!" Kobaran api langsung mengelilingi Natsu. Dia berlari secepatnya dengan Happy mengikuti di belakangnya.

**XXX**

"Wah… Gray, ini sangat bagus! Wahh…" Lucy mengerjapkan matanya, menatap seluruh pemandangan. Yang di liat Lucy adalah berbagai sihir berwarna merah muda, dan kembang api berwarna-warni yang tidak ada habisnya meledak. Di pohon-pohon, di gantungkan lampu-lampu yang benar-benar indah. Suasananya pun tenang, di iringi biola dan organ. Lantunan lagu _Amazing Grace_-pun terdengar. Khas Reiko Akiba*. Benar-benar indah, menggema. Warna kuning, merah, dan merah muda mendominasi. Benar-benar keadaan yang sangat indah. Suara Reiko Akiba seperti menyihir kedua pasangan yang sedang duduk di tengah semua itu, dengan taplak meja sutra halus berwarna _peach_.

"G…Gray…" ucap Lucy pelan. Pipinya memerah. Gray menatap Lucy dengan mata _Onyx_-nya yang bersinar. Mata cokelat madu.

"Gray… aku sebenarnya…" Sepertinya Lucy mulai terkena sihir. "Aku sebenarnya… suka denganmu…"

"Lucy…" Mata hitam itu bertemu dengan mata cokelat. "Aku… aku juga… aku suka padamu. Aku _mencintaimu_, Lucy."

"Gray…."

Wajah kedua orang itu mendekat. Mendekat. Dan, bibir dingin Gray bertemu dengan bibir Lucy. Di dalam kepala Lucy, rasanya seperti ada kembang api dan sihir di mana-mana. Ini menakjubkan.

"LUCY!" Teriakan serak seseorang. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Natsu Dragneel. Bibir mereka terpisah, dan Lucy seperti agak linglung.

"Kau…kau _mencium _Gray?" Natsu membesarkan matanya. Dia tidak percaya.

"Sudah jelas, kan, _hothead_, bahwa dia _mencintaiku_ balik!" Seru Gray dengan tatapan tajam.

"A…ada masalah, Natsu?" ucap Lucy pelan.

"Tentu! Kau _SAHABAT-_KU, Lucy! Kau tidak seharusnya berkencan dengan dia!" Teriak Natsu lagi.

"Kau tidak punya hak, _flame-head! _Kau saja dengan Lisanna, Lucy tidak menegur, iya, kan!" Gray balas berteriak. Natsu tertegun. Benar. Kenapa dia marah kalau Gray benar-benar berkencan? Kenapa?

.

.

.

**なぜ なの？**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Master Makarov tertawa lebar, sepertinya dia benar-benar puas. Entah kenapa, dia memang aneh.

"EH? Master berbohong tentang kepalsuan Cinta?" Mirajane menaruh _Vodka _di depan Elfman, yang tumben-tumben mau minum.

"Ya. Sebenarnya malah sebaliknya. Kalau mereka benar-benar suka, akan di paksa menyatakan _cinta._" Makarov tertawa keras, membuat seisi _guild _bergidik. Jadi…

.

.

.

"TAPI LUCY!" Natsu berteriak lagi. Keras. _Plak._ Sebuah tamparan mulus pada Natsu. Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata cokelat Lucy yang begitu indah.

"Karena aku _percaya_, bahwa Gray bisa membahagiakanku. Aku sudah _percaya _padamu bahwa kau akan selalu menjagaku, melindungiku. Nyatanya…" pandangan nanar Lucy beralih pada bintang berkelip di langit. "Lisanna…" bisik Lucy. Wajahnya memerah karena dia menangis dan mengeluarkan, meluapkan seluruh perasaannya. Gray dan Lucy keluar dari situ, dengan Natsu yang berlutut.

"Lucy… karena aku juga _percaya _kau akan setia menungguku."

"信じて"

.

.

.

Sekarang, rasanya Natsu harus merubah pikiran itu.

信じたい よ, Lucy.

.

.

.

.

—Karena cinta, membuat kepercayaan. Yang membuat setetes air bening bisa mengalir di mata setiap orang.

* * *

*Reiko Akiba, penyanyi Amazing Grace di Detective Conan; Movie 12 Full Score of Fear.

Penjelasan kosa kata berbahasa Jepang :

**信じて **: Aku percaya.

**なぜ なの？****: **Kenapa?

"信じて" : Aku percaya

信じたい よ : Aku ingin percaya

* * *

Jadi bagaimana _minna_? Mohon Review sangat diterima dan di nantikan :)


End file.
